


Quondam

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [253]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Constitutional. Gibbs takes Tony home and Senior is dealt with once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/10/2000 for the word [quondam](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/10/quondam).
> 
> quondam  
> Having been formerly; former; sometime.
> 
> I know you were all hoping for a continuation of the Tony/Jimmy/Gibbs series, but my muse is currently distracted with rose_malmaison's Holiday Wish on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54589.html). This is a continuation of [Fulsome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8805250) and [Constitutional](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8823589) for rose_malmaison since it was her wish, Appletini, and Musichick2004 who wanted a sequel.
> 
> Prompt: Tony breaks down in tears during the holidays, in public, and either Gibbs or McGee comforts him  
> Genre : slash or pre-slash  
> Pairings : Tony/Gibbs or Tony/Tim  
> Characters : any team members  
> Things you would like to see in a story: tears, a stoic guy being mushy, a strong shoulder to lean on  
> Things you do not want to see in a story or artwork:  
> Type of work Story
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Quondam

As the clock rolled around to 6pm, Gibbs sent everyone home. As the others headed out Gibbs turned to Tony, “Steaks, my place?”

Tony nodded his head as he headed for his car. Gibbs smiled to himself and headed for his car as well. He needed to grab some ingredients for dinner before going home, after all. He grabbed the makings for hot chocolate as well as his preferred steaks and some vegetables to grill. 

He still beat Tony to his place though barely. Ushering Tony in, he set about making some homemade hot chocolate and handed that to Tony while he worked on preparing the steaks and vegetables to be cooked over the fire. He let Tony sit in silence for now knowing that Tony undoubtedly needed processing time before he’d even be able to wrap his head around what happened let alone explain it to someone else.

He would eventually get it out of Tony and help him get over it, but for now he was content to let Tony sit in silence if that’s what he wanted while he cooked the steaks and vegetables over the fire.

After about 30 minutes everything was made to perfection and he handed Tony a plate and sat next to him with his own plate. They were close enough that their legs were touching and Tony looked at Gibbs questioningly not at all sure what he was up to. Gibbs simply wrapped a blanket around both of them to keep them warm in addition to the heat from the fireplace.

“What did your quondam father want?” Gibbs finally asked, breaking into Tony’s thoughts.

“He’s still technically my father, you know?” Tony responded not ready to answer Gibbs actual question, yet.

“He disowned you at 12. That makes him a former father as far as I’m concerned. He doesn’t deserve a son as special as you.” Gibbs grunted.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it works that way.”

“Well it should.” Gibbs grumbled.

Gibbs scooted closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. “I should call him and find out what exactly he was buttering me up for.” Tony murmured.

“Don’t let your good for nothing father bring you down. You don’t even have to call him back.” Gibbs whispered softly into Tony’s ear.

“No, it will bother me more if I don’t.” Tony sighed.

“Ok. Whatever you need. I’m here for you.” Gibbs wrapped his arms even tighter around Tony in a hug of sorts before settling back against the couch with his arm around Tony’s shoulder to provide whatever support Tony needed from him.

With a sigh, Tony pulled out his cell and called his father back. He appreciated Gibbs’ support. He wouldn’t be able to do it without him, honestly. Though he wondered why Gibbs was being so supportive. 

It wasn’t normal for Gibbs to be so supportive despite the fact that he would die for any of his agents. True he’d paid more attention to Tony’s state of mind in the past as he didn’t like anything that messed with his Senior Field Agent, but this went way beyond what Tony was used to from Gibbs.

Senior answered immediately greeting Tony cordially and thanking him for calling him back. “Cut the crap, dad. What do you want?” 

“Why, Junior, how could you believe I want something. I’ve been nothing but polite even when you hung up on me.” Senior replied affronted.

“What do you want, dad? I’m not one of your investors that you can con with pretty words.” Tony pointed out.

“I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, son.” Senior explained with a note of sadness in his voice.

“If you don’t want to tell me what you want, at least don’t lie to my face, dad.” Tony growled. “You disowned me when I was 12. It’s a bit late to be trying to wish me a Merry Christmas.” With that Tony disconnected the call as he realized Senior wasn’t worth his time since he couldn’t even be honest with him.

Gibbs hugged Tony again knowing that call had to be tough. He was glad to see that a weight appeared to be lifted from Tony’s shoulder, however. It looked like Tony had gotten to the point where he’d finally stop letting Senior hurt him and that would be all to the good as far as Gibbs was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
